1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to massaging devices.
2. Prior Art
Devices for massaging a person's body are well known. Some are hand-held rollers or studded bars that are rubbed along parts of the body, and some are electrically powered to provide a vibratory motion. My U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,533 shows a foot massager with an array of reciprocating balls arranged on a housing for massaging only the bottom of a foot. No prior art massager can simultaneously massage both sides of a body part, such as a foot or a hand.